


Fucking Roombas

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, The roombas fuck okay what else do you want from me, but it's not super explicit, i don't know how to tag, literally just crack, sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Ai and Tadaomi fuck so hard that the power gets knocked out
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Kurama Tadaomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fucking Roombas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what conversation I had that inspired me to write this. Help.

Various Windows startup sounds rang throughout the building, shortly before the power cut out. Camus was peacefully sitting in the living room, which was coincidentally right above Tadaomi’s bedroom. He heard things he never wanted to hear. “AHN! PLEASE PLUG YOUR CABLE INTO MY ELECTRICAL SOCKET!!” being one of the main ones. Reiji sat next to him and sighed. “Should I go upstairs to tell them to be quieter?” 

“Please don’t. You’ll be scarred for life.” Camus responded quietly, having flashbacks to the last time he walked in on them fucking. A single tear leaked out of his eye as he stared at the wall before wiping away said tear and returning to his book. Reiji studied Camus’s expression before sipping tea and also reading. However, within a few moments a very loud, long, and probably exaggerated moan rang out across the house, and the lights flickered. There was another moan, and the lights went out. 

“FUCKING HELL!” Ranmaru shouted, running into the living room. Camus and Reiji stared blankly at him (not that he could see them), and Ranmaru took a deep breath. “This is the third time this week. Can we please tell them to go fuck somewhere else?” He said. Camus had another flashback to days earlier when he walked in on them. He never wanted to see that. 

Reiji whipped out his phone and called Shu. After a short call, Reiji put his phone away and announced “Don’t worry, the power will be back on shortly.” The three sat in the dark living room for half an hour, when the door opened and Shu entered, carrying a very large broom. He wordlessly walked upstairs, while being watched by the three of them. Loud screams and shouting could be heard, but just as Ranmaru got up... 

...Ai and Tadaomi ran down the stairs, naked, at the speed of sound, while being chased by the broom-wielding Shu. Shu threw the broom at them and slammed the door shut. Within the next minute, the power came back on. “Those fucking roombas are gonna be a problem.” He declared.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a damn thing to say about this one.


End file.
